Mysterious River
The Mysterious River is a large river that flows through Never Land that end at the border leading into the Never Land Desert. Role in the series The Mysterious River first appeared in the episode "Yo Ho, Food to Go!", after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal Jake and his crew healthy snacks they attempt to flee to the river to enjoy them. Jake and his crew soon pursued the villains and demand they return the snacks at once. Hook merely scoff at the young pirates demands. But this is short-lived as a mischievous Monkey swipes the banana out of Hook's hand and tosses the skin back at the captain forcing, Hook and Smee to search for a new place to enjoy the food. Jake and crew soon find another means to get across the river by leaping across the top of the giant snapping turtles shells to continue the chase. The Mysterious River reappears in the episode "Hook Seals a Deal!", Jake and his mateys prepare for a beach party when they find that some of their beach toys were missing. At first, they think it was Captain Hook, who finds that his rubber ducky was missing too. So, while the Jolly Roger is being repaired, Jake and Hook team up to find whoever it was who's been taking their things from them. They find that a playful Never Land seal has been stealing the toys. Jake and his crew pursue the seal through the Mysterious River. In the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid" , after Captain Flynn finds a broken map piece in his ship's quarters. Cubby quickly understands the map and tells the crew that it leads to The Great Pirate Pyramid. With Flynn's ship repaired, While out in the Never Sea, Sharky, one of Hook's crew members, reveals his talents to read lips and begins to read those of Izzy and Cubby using a telescope to see up close. He does so successfully having Hook wanting to find the pyramid. The Mysterious River was one of the locations the pirates had to past through in order to reach the desert. Once they reach their destination, Camille finds the complete map and connects the broken piece. The map becomes a moving painting and reveals that the pyramid is available to be a hideout to a great pirate and is able to hold a ship inside. Flynn decides to reside at the pyramid and loads in The Barracuda. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully bid Flynn a farewell. In the episode "Hook's Treasure Nap",Jake and his crew were enjoying making a sand sculpture of Hook on the beach,when the real Captain Hook and his crew arrive Hook was distraught he couldn't recall were he buried Captain Cuddly Bear's toy ship, the S.S Binky his childhood toy.Mr. Smee asks Jake and his crew to help Hook locate his toy ship. Captain Hook can only remember the way to the S.S Binky when he's asleep. So as Jake and the pirates journey through Never Land lessening carefully to a sleeping Hook's directions the first location was Big Bug Valley where they had to evade the tickling Tickle Beetles next Hook sent through Mysterious River were the captain Hook is accidentally left adrift on the back of a giant turtle swimming through the river but fortunately Jake and his friends come to a sleeping Hook assistant thanks to Izzy and her Pixie Dust. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School Mysterious River makes a brief appearance in the episode " Hop-Hop-Hop!",Jake recalls various events as he explains to the viewers how even hopping can be a useful pirate skill. Gallery Mysterious river01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Treasure Nap.jpg Hook-Hook's Treasure Nap02.jpg Mysterious River.jpg Mysterious River-Hook's Treasure Nap02.jpg Mysterious River-Hook's Treasure Nap03.jpg Mysterious River-Hook's Treasure Nap04.jpg Mysterious River-Hook's Treasure Nap05.jpg Lucille -Hook Seals a Deal!05.jpg Mysterious River-Hook Seals a Deal!01.jpg The Barracuda06.jpg The Barracuda05.jpg Hook&Smee-Yo Ho, Food to Go!19.jpg Mysterious River-Yo Ho, Food to Go!01.jpg Mysterious River-Yo Ho, Food to Go!02.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land